


Jealous

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [38]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Jealousy, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave isn't sure why he still watches them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[okami_myrrhibis](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

He watched them from a distance, observing through the optics or auditory sensors of his creations. They were, as they had always been, beautiful together. The perfect couple, balancing each other out in both work and personal life. They were warm, loving, openly affectionate.

He was glad that his best friend had such a perfect mate even as he was bitterly jealous of what Jazz shared with Prowl.

There had been love between him and Shockwave, but that was lost on Cybertron after forty eight thousand vorns of stasis. The odds of Shockwave even still being online now were so small that it was illogical to calculate them.

He did it anyway, and mourned what he had lost.

Even on Cybertron there had been obstacles to their relationship. The first, and easiest to overcome, had been the Decepticons’ harshly strict fraternization rules. Then Megatron had complicated things by taking him as a lover, an order that was not to be disobeyed even if he had wanted to; he and Shockwave both owed Megatron too much to argue with his wishes in that regard. They had never really had time to be together as more than close comrades after that.

Never had time to develop the kind of closeness Jazz and Prowl shared even before they bonded.

He couldn’t pin down exactly why he continued to watch them. Perhaps it was simply some form of passive masochism or an attempt to live out his own failed romantic fantasies through their almost perfect relationship. Perhaps he watched so that he could remember how warm and loving Jazz truly was, since it was so very hard for them to meet now. Perhaps he watched because he wanted to remember _exactly_ what he had been so foolish to throw away on the whims of a madmech—for that was what Megatron had become long ago.

He wondered, briefly, how someone could love and hate the same mech with equal passion.  



End file.
